Murdoch
This is Number 15 Murdoch is an Orange Tender Engine as well as one of The Strongest Engines on The Island of Sodor. Appearances: * [[Season 1|'Season 1']]: Murdoch and the Express * [[Season 2|'Season 2']]: Murdoch's New Coach * Season 3: * [[Season 4|'Season 4']]: Spencer's Generous Deed * Season 5: * [[Season 6|'Season 6']]: Officer Murdoch * [[Season 7|'Season 7']]: The Final Fate of Spamcan and Molly's Folly * Season 8: * [[Season 9|'Season 9']]: Tender Bender * [[Season 10|'Season 10']]: Bee Yourself, James and Coal Crisis (cameo) * [[Season 11|'Season 11']]: Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline * [[Season 12|'Season 12']]: Stafford's Electric Slide and Henry's Handcar Havoc * [[Season 13|'Season 13']]: Rust or Bust and How Gator Stole Christmas (cameo) * [[Season 14|'Season 14']]: Double-Decker-Wrecker (cameo), Hiro and the Heat Wave (cameo) and Hatt Trick * [[Season 15|'Season 15']]: Roundhouse Roulette, Toby's Turntable Fable, The Island of Misfits Engines (cameo) Gallery: Images41.jpg|Murdoch in "Sodor's Last Stand". Spencer'sGenerousDeed1.jpg|Murdoch can be seen behind Spencer. Murdoch'sprototype.png|Murdoch's Basis, Evening Star. Murdoch's New Coach.png Murdoch and the Express.png Officer Murdoch.png OfficerMurdoch1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Orange Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Tender engines Category:The Main Line Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:Male Engines Category:2004 Category:Males Category:Engines Category:Season 1 Category:Vehicles Category:Standard Gauge Category:18 Wheels Category:No 15 Category:2-10-0 Category:NWR Category:Orange Category:Television Only Category:Coal Category:Introduced in 2004 Category:Retired in 2011 Category:2004-2011 Category:Retired Items Category:Engines with Whistles Category:2003 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in Season 7 Category:2004 Debuts Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Orange Vehicles Category:Model Series Characters Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:2004 Introduced Category:LC99187 Category:Introduced Category:DVD Packs Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Orange Tender Engines Category:Bogies Rotate Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Prototypes Category:Season 7 Characters Category:No XV Category:Keekre24 Category:Orange Characters Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Orange 2004 Category:Orange Items Category:Male Tender Engines Category:Circle Faces Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Circle Buffers Category:Magnets Category:Orange Merchandised Characters Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Characters that don't work Category:Rail Characters Category:Orange Characters that go on Rail Category:Television Series Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Orange TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Orange Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Television Series and Railway Series Only Characters Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Non Working Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:TVS Category:White Faces Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:TVS Characters Category:Red Category:Red Items Category:Red Characters Category:Red Engines Category:Keekre24 Characters Category:Model Series Category:TWR Characters Category:On Rail Category:Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway Wikia Category:Items Category:Items with Faces Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:Model Series On Rail Category:TVS Only Category:Television Series Exclusive Category:Toy Characters Category:TAF Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters